Ser europeo
by XeliaNoctus
Summary: Deportado, otra vez, de Europa, por ser chileno. Cuánto daría por ser europeo. Pero el argentino le haría entender que lo que quería sólo era una boludez. [ Argentina x Chile ]


No quería ver la realidad. Yo lo lograría, conseguiría la aprobación del viejo continente.  
Lo conseguiría, conseguiría que me valoraran. Aunque, preferiría que _nos _valoraran, porque soy latinoamericano, no solamente chileno.  
Pero era una estupidez, una completa estupidez. Además, ¿un chileno? No, nuestra nacionalidad ya había conseguido muchos problemas.  
Lanzas internacionales, ladrones, de esos que meten la mano en el bolsillo ajeno a una velocidad vertiginosa.  
No, mi nacionalidad ya estaba manchada. Esta ocasión no lo haría diferente.  
—Muéstreme su identificación —me indicó un policia.  
Tomé mi billetera y saqué el carné de identidad.  
—Acompañeme.  
—¿Cuál es el problema? —traté de controlar mis nervios.  
—Será deportado a su país.  
—¡¿Pero por qué?! —exclamé alterándome.  
Pero el guardia no respondió, no podía hacerlo porque ¿es la razón "eres latino" suficiente para deportar a alguien? No, claramente no.  
—¡Es porque soy chileno, ¿no?!  
—Señor, cálmese. No hay nada que ni usted ni yo podemos hacer.  
—¿Y quién me va a devolver el dinero? —traté de pelear por algo, no me iría así como así de Europa.  
—Señor, si sigue dando problemas tendré que arrestarlo.  
—¿Entonces me tengo que quedar callado y perderlo todo? —reclamé sin alzar la voz.  
El guardia nuevamente se quedó callado.  
—No veo otra opción —señaló escuetamente.  
Decidí guardar silencio.

Siempre lo mismo. Jamás podía viajar a Europa a visitar a... mi viejo que sea, sin tener problemas. Era lo mismo, una y otra vez. Era latino, era chileno, no podían dejarme pasar.  
Ellos y su estúpida cultura. Nosotros jamás pedimos su civilización. Ellos llegaron, invadieron todo y nos quitaron lo poco que teniamos. Se quedaron con nuestro oro y nuestra plata.  
Fuimos ultrajados en todos los aspectos.  
¿Y qué hacen ellos?  
No nos dejan visitar_ su_ Europa.  
No volveré. Si un país quiere verme que venga a Latinoamerica.  
¿Sabes que me enferma más? Que aquí los vamos a tratar como reyes. Les vamos a dar nuestras mejores frutas, nuestros mejores vinos; lo mejor se lo vamos a dar a ellos.  
Todo por su aprobación, su maldita aprobación. Porque ellos eran las potencias mundiales, no yo, no nosotros.  
Latinoamérica siempre sería una sombra. El lugar donde Europa se mantendría a flote en su decayente sistema.  
Mientras nosotros crecemos fuertes, para que el viejo continente nos valore, ellos son nuestros parásitos. Se alimentan de nuestro esfuerzo.  
Siempre igual. Desde la colonia a la actualidad.  
Malditos sean los europeos.

En un frenesí de ira, comencé a destruir todo. Boté violentamente al suelo platos, vasos, ventanas, sillas, mesas, televisores. Todo.  
Era tan injusto, tan injusto, y no podía hacer nada al respecto, excepto tratar de desquitarme con mis cosas.  
Seguí golpeándolo todo hasta que no había mas objetos por destruir. Pero todavía tenía ira; comencé a golpear las paredes.  
Ignoré todo. Ignoré los fragmentos de vidrio que me clavaban en los pies y en las piernas. Ignoré el dolor de los inumerables cortes en mis puños y brazos. Ignoré que mi camiseta de la selección chilena había dejado de existir, se había juntado con los demás destrozos en el piso. Ignoré el dolor de mis muñecas fracturadas. Seguí golpeando todo, hasta que ya no podía seguir usando mis manos. Comencé a pegar patadas. Y así seguí, hasta que no me pude mantener en pie.  
Caí, pero no al piso.  
Unos gentiles brazos me habían atrapado.  
Sólo entonces dejé de ignorar, todo el dolor se me vino de golpe. Grité. El rubio se entristeció.  
—Vos siempre hacés boludeces...  
—Cállate, maricón culia-... ¡Agh!  
—Calmáte, Manuel. Te llevaré a un hospital.  
—Martín... weón... —seguí gimiendo de dolor, mientras le nombraba, pidiendo su ayuda.  
Todo dolía a horrores. Creía escuchar los huesos rotos de mis manos y muñecas crujir; creía que mis pies se caerían. Creía que los pedazos de vidrio me atravesarían. Todo dolía a horrores.  
Con delicadeza, Argentina me colocó en la parte de atrás de su auto. No le importó mancharlo con sangre, yo le era mil veces más importante.  
Conociendo ligeramente los alrededores de mi hogar, aceleró y manejó de la manera que menos dolor pudiera provocarme.  
Lentamente se detuvo. Sentía como mis fuerzas se iban, la oscuridad a mi alrededor se volvía por segundos cada vez más absoluta. ¿Viviría? Me daba la impresión de que no. Escuché a lo lejos a Argentina informar sobre la situación. La puerta se abrió y me sentí elevar por manos cálidas, luego me sentí reposar sobre una camilla.  
Seguí llamándole, pidiendo su ayuda.  
—Estarás bien, Manu. No te voy a dejar, nunca, ¿me escuchás?  
—Tincho... —murmuré antes de dejarme llevar por la oscuridad.

Blanco.  
Brillante.  
Cerré mis ojos, pero el brillo parecía haberse grabado en ellos.  
¿Qué era?  
Volví a abrir los ojos, y otra vez no ví nada aparte de blanco, pero seguí tratando de enfocar.  
Un techo, unas paredes. Todo blanco.  
Un olor, un particular olor. Me parecía conocido, de un lugar al que pocas veces iba, que se relacionaba con problemas, con llanto.  
Un sonido, imperceptible. Constante, como el tic tac de un reloj.  
El dolor. El dolor volvió a hacerse presente, principalmente en mis muñecas y en mis tobillos. Estaban más calientes que el resto de mi cuerpo, y se sentían más pesados. Quise levantarlos, pero tanto el peso como el dolor me lo impidieron.  
Traté de girar la cabeza, y podía hacerlo. Seguí enfocando y me detuve en la silueta de un hombre, rubio.  
Lo recordé. La habitación, los destrozos esparcidos en el piso. Los golpes. A Martín.  
Dormía, pero no era plácidamente, la preocupación se veía en su piel, pálida, que bajo sus ojos se había oscurecido.  
Un hospital. Allí estaba yo.  
Quise acomodarme, pero tenía muchas heridas a lo largo del cuerpo para eso. Gemí de dolor, y eso despertó al argentino.  
—¿Manuel? —preguntó tímidamente.  
—Martín... —susurré.  
—Manuel —repitió, pero sin dudas y feliz—, ¿cómo te sentís?  
—Pal' pico, po', tincho. —reí, pero las heridas me indicaron que no debía hacerlo.  
—Sos un boludo. Me preocupaste.  
—Lo admito... soy un imbécil. Me dejé llevar por mis emociones.  
—Decíme que fue sobrio.  
—Sí... lo fue... aunque hubiera tenido más sentido si no hubiera sido así.  
Se formó un silencio, que no alcanzó la incomodidad.  
—¿Qué pasó, Manu?  
Resollé:  
—Me hubiera gustado que te hubieras enterado...  
—Te deportaron. —Argentina desvió la mirada—. Sabés que prefiero escucharlo de vos.  
Suspiré:  
—Me deportaron, por enésima vez.  
—Sigo sin ver cómo eso te lleva a destruir tu hogar.  
—Eso es porque a vo' no te han deportado por ser un supuesto ladrón. —Empuñé inconscientemente mis puños, pero al hacerlo grité de dolor.  
—Tenés las manos y los tobillos rotos, eso si no contás los varios cortes que te provocaron la cerámica y los vidrios rotos... —había vuelto a desviar la mirada—. Manuel... vos sabés que odio que te dejés llevar por la ira.  
—Ponte en mi lugar, Martín. No es justo. Siempre es la misma wea. Siempre... Estoy harto.  
Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer involuntariamente por mis mejillas.  
—Pero, Manuel, tenés que entender algo —me dijo mientras secaba mis lágrimas—, vos sos latino; vos sos chileno.  
Tomó una pausa. El mundo pareció detenerse unos instantes.  
—Tú no eres europeo —dijo anulando su acento.  
Como una bofetada a la cara llegaron esas palabras.  
Sí, era cierto, yo siempre me quejaba de ello. Yo siempre aspiraba a ser como un europeo. E incluso me dejaba llevar por la influencia del gringo para lograrlo, porque a ese todas las naciones le escuchaban, no importa lo ilógicas que fueran sus ideas.  
Yo quería ser como él, que Europa me escuchara a pesar de no ser europeo.  
Pero yo no era europeo y jamás lo sería.  
Yo era latino.  
Yo era chileno.  
Yo... _soy_ la República de Chile.  
—Mirá, Manuel —interrumpió mis pensamientos—, ni siquiera sé para qué querés ser como un europeo. Pensá en lo que tenés. Tu economía es estable, tus policías no son corruptibles, tu política funciona. ¿Por qué envidiás a Europa? Vos tenés incluso más que esos boludos.  
Acercó su rostro al mío.  
—Manu, sos un tarado. —Se siguió acercando— Pero, al menos, sos _mi _tarado.  
Y sus labios se posaron sobre los míos.  
Dudé, por un segundo, pero correspondí su beso.  
Sí. ¿Por qué quería ser europeo? En Latinoamérica tenía todo lo que necesitaba, incluyendo en ello al transandino.

* * *

_Notas de autor:_

_El 20 de septiembre murió una compañera que me enseñó muchas cosas. Me enseñó a ser consecuente, a pelear por aquello en lo que creo, y me dejó una de las enseñanzas más importantes, una que deberé recordar todos los días.  
Este escrito se lo dedico a ella.  
Quizás el segundo en el que escribí esta historia fue cuando ella murió, quizás por eso pude escribirlo.  
Le agradezco por todo.  
Que descanse en paz.  
_

_Se despide, la loba de las sombras._

**_S. D. G._**


End file.
